Los hombres en la vida de Steve McGarrett
by Vismur
Summary: Seis hombres en la vida de Steve McGarrett, su punto de vista sobre su vida y su amor. Steve/Danny.
1. John McGarrett

_Empiezo con un nuevo proyecto, espero que les guste. Me adelante y lo subí antes, espero que les guste._

_Relación Steve/Danny._

_Punto de vista del personaje mencionado en el titulo._

_La serie no me pertenece, si no a sus creadores, escritores, directores, etc._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**UNO**

**EL QUE LE DIO LA VIDA**

John MaGarrett era un hombre fuerte, impecable, lleno de defectos y buenas intenciones, que amaba mucho su familia, pero ahí la palabra clave, era.

¿Cuánto llevaba de muerto?

Tres meses.

Era triste, no podía negarlo, tantas cosas pendientes, y no había podido ver a sus hijos a la cara, solo una llamada, odiaba recordar ese momento, a pesar de eso, él pudo ver cuando Steve regreso a su funeral, y que buscaba venganza.

¿Y como pudo ver aquello si estaba muerto?

Algo muy simple.

Era un fantasma.

No era malo. En realidad estaba al pendiente de todo que pasaba con su hijo, porque el sabia que donde se estaba metiendo Steve, era muy arriesgado, conocía a la bruja de la gobernadora, ¿como no asustarse de que le pasase algo?.

Aunque había cosas que eran memorables para ver. Como la creación de su equipo, y sonrió cuando recordó el porque ahora se llamaban Five-0. Había forjado con su equipo un vinculo especial, y eso le hacia sentir agradecido, por aquellas personas que estaban con él.

Chin Ho Kelly, su protegido, inculpado injustamente, pero era un buen policia, Kono Ho Kelly, la prima del primero y joven dama, sonrió ante el recuerdo de como la conoció su hijo. Y Danny Williams, este era un punto y aparte.

A pesar de que compartía la queja de su hijo, que el detective Williams hablaba mucho para su propio bien. Había algo distinto con Steve cuando él rubio andaba cercas.

Y él sabia de esas cosas porque le paso lo mismo cuando conoció a su esposa.

Su hijo estaba enamorado.

Solo que aun no se había dado cuenta.

Y le daba tanta gracia que casi todo el mundo piense que estaban casados.

A pesar de que no estaba muy acuerdo con esto (realmente no), pero él ya estaba muerto, ¿Qué podía hacer?, y si eso le hacia feliz, ¿quien era para impedirlo? (a parte, ya estaba muerto, no había mucho que él pudiese hacer).

Divagando en sus pensamientos, sentado en un banco donde nadie podía verlo, esperando.

- ¡Quiero que me des mis llaves inmediatamente! – la voz de alguien muy conocido llego a sus odios, levanto la vista, y vio al par que se dirigía al auto enfrente de él.

- Un por favor no haría daño a nadie – dijo simplemente Steve, ignorando a su compañero.

- ¿Porque debería pedir?, ¡Si es mi auto! – siguió gritoneando intentando tomar las llaves de las garras del SEAL.

John sonrió, se levanto del asiento, quedo atrás del detective rubio, mientras los otros jugaban a quitarse las llaves, y aventó al rubio hacia al moreno. Quedando pegados, pegados, pudo notar un pequeño sonrojo en su primogénito.

- Puedes conducir mi auto, pero la próxima es mí turno – dijo simplemente corriendo al asiento del copiloto.

Steve se quedo sonriendo como tonto unos segundos, suspiro y entro al auto como él conductor.

John sonrió mientras el auto se perdía en la carretera.

Muy bien. Aun podía jugar un poco.

Ya había apostado con su esposa a que los juntaba antes de otros 3 meses.

- John, debemos irnos – dijo su esposa mientras aparecía a un lado de él.

- Claro – dijo sonriendo maliciosamente mientras desaparecía con su esposa.

A pesar de que dejo a sus hijos. Ser fantasma tenia sus ventajas. Como ayudar a su hijo con el amor.


	2. Wo Fat

_Relación Steve/Danny._

_Punto de vista del personaje mencionado en el titulo del dabble._

_La serie no me pertenece, si no a sus creadores, escritores, directores, etc._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**DOS**

**ÉL ENEMIGO**

Wo Fat era un hombre de negocios, un hombre intocable y lleno de alternativas, siempre ha sido cuidadoso en todo lo que hacia, hasta que se encontró con alguien que puede lograr frustrarlo… y enojarlo… si… aun más.

Steve McGarrett.

Hijo de John McGarrett, hombre de que ya no tenía que preocuparse, pero la descendencia de este era igual de metiche donde no lo llamaban.

De por si ya era complicado esconderse de todas las dependencias gubernamentales de al menos diez países, manejar el negocio legal, tener contentos (atemorizados) a los aliados, eliminar infiltrados, contratar gente. Y llega un simple SEAL con ganas de venganza y le pone al borde del la jaqueca.

Y tiene que esconderse o hacer trabajos que antes ni siquiera hacia.

Era molesto.

- ¿Así que estamos esperando al sospechoso? – pregunto una voz conocida por él, a sus espadas, aunque no tanto como la otra voz.

- Claro, debe pasar en diez minutos – dijo el chico McGarrett.

Muy molesto.

Estaba comiendo tranquilamente en ese restaurante, cuando el dúo dinámico entro y se sentaron, detrás de él. Estaba haciendo todo su control para no moverse, porque ni siquiera lo habían notado.

- Ahora por favor, sigue las reglas, aun tengo una hija que quiero ver crecer – no tuvo que verlo para saber que movía las manos a toda velocidad.

- Claro babe –

Cualquiera pensaría que son esposos, incluso él, pero no, lo investigo, pero aun así, lo parecían. Dejo sus pensamientos de lado cuando la balacera empezó y huyo de ahí, aun no era tiempo de salir a la luz publica.

Además si no se daba prisa en huir, le iba a dar un tiro antes de tiempo.

No gracias.


	3. Sam Denning

_Relación Steve/Danny._

_Punto de vista del personaje mencionado en el titulo del dabble._

_La serie no me pertenece, si no a sus creadores, escritores, directores, etc._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**TRES**

**EL JEFE DEL JEFE**

Sam Denning era un hombre preocupado por la seguridad de la isla donde vivía, y más ahora que se había convertido en gobernador por la inesperada muerte de la gobernadora. Nunca pensó que Steve McGarrett pudiera matarla, pero todas las pruebas estaban ahí, y su gran antecedente de impulsividad solo lo corroboraban.

Por supuesto, al final resulto que el pobre había sido inocente.

Así que regreso el equipo de vuelta, con sus condiciones, él manejaba las cuentas monetarias antes de su inesperado ascenso, y eran terribles los gastos que ocasionaba el hombre.

Así que cuando desobedeció, puso la primera amonestación, y al principio se regocijo cuando vio la mirada de incredulidad de saber que metería a Lori Wetson a su equipo.

Pero el gusto le duro poco.

Porque las malas mañas seguían ahí, a pesar de que la mujer se encontraba vigilándolos, y ciertamente él creía que ella ya no los veía con ojos profesionales, oh no, recuerda esa mirada de la mitad de la población.

Estaba bien que parecían esposos los cabecillas principales, entiéndase Steve McGarrett y Danny Williams, pero no era para que dejara de ponerles mano dura, y que sus notas tuvieran más que ver con una psicóloga matrimonial, que una analista criminal.

Y para colmo de sus males, cada mañana en su despacho, aparecía en su escritorio una propuesta para matrimonio homosexual, no que era homofóbico, ¿pero quien entraba a su despacho sin que de dieran cuenta las alarmas, cámaras de seguridad y los oficiales?, esa persona seria un gran guardaespaldas.

- Señor – su secretaria entro con su teléfono en la mano.

- ¿Qué pasa Sarah? – pregunto mientras intentaba rezaba a todos los dioses que no fuera cierto SEAL.

- Acaban de llamar desde el consulado chino, acaba de ver un tiroteo – menciono nerviosa.

Oh Dios.

- ¿Qué unidad? – pregunto negando lo evidente.

- Five-0 – menciono con cierta pena la secretaria.

¡Demonios!

- Tráeme los números del consulado chino y unas aspirinas – dijo sobándose la sien.

- De las extrafuertes en camino – mientras sale por la puerta.

Que Steve McGarrett le iba a matar de un enojo o del susto. Ya no sabia quien era más peligroso, si él SEAL o un delincuente.


	4. Joy White

_Relación Steve/Danny._

_Punto de vista del personaje mencionado en el titulo del dabble._

_La serie no me pertenece, si no a sus creadores, escritores, directores, etc._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**CUATRO**

**EL SEGUNDO PADRE**

Joe White es un hombre con convicciones fuertes, un gran entrenamiento militar y una gran observación, talentos que le ayudan a sobrevivir con el trabajo que desempeñaba con valor.

Cuando se entero del encarcelamiento de Steve McGarrett, se preocupo bastante, porque sabia que su casi hijo, porque nunca podría quitarle el lugar a John, amigo suyo que apreciaba mucho, pero que se encargaba de estar ahí cuando lo necesitaba.

Así que tan pronto que pudo llego a la isla, donde conoció un hombre en particular, Danny Williams, hombre que hablaba con naturalidad de Steve, de forma íntima y agresiva al mismo tiempo.

Tan pronto como se demostró que Steve era inocente, este paso mas tiempo con él, seguramente intentando sentirse de nuevo en compañía de una figura paterna.

Y se sintió como un invasor.

Porque al estar con Steve, sentía que dejaba al rubio de lado, y una parte de él no le gustaba.

- Hey Danno – saludo su pupilo mientras llegaban a una llamada de trabajo.

- Deja de llamarme así – dijo el rubio enfadado. Steve solo sonríe.

- ¿Y de que misión hablamos? – pregunto Joe para distraerlos de su discusión, pero ni caso.

- Eres imposible, igual que cuando no me dejas conducir mi coche – se volvió a quejar el rubio.

- Pero hace mucho que no lo conduzco – dice Steve muy fresco.

- Eres idiota – Joy intento interrumpirlo, pero una mano en su hombro le llamo la atención.

- Déjalos que se peleen.- era Chin que tenia una mirada de diversión.

- No hay poder en el mundo que los detengan – dice la prima de este.

El asintió.

Porque se daba cuenta de como se hablaban cuando estaban los dos presentes, la forma en que se miraban, esta bien que estaba viejo, pero no era tonto, sabia que ellos se gustaban, y mucho, estaba cien por ciento seguro que eso pensaban por lo minino el setenta por ciento de la población.

- Vale, pero si no mueven su trasero en 10 minutos yo lo hare a la fuerza – se quejo Joy checando la información, sonriente por su querido hijo postizo.


	5. Chin Ho Kelly

_Relación Steve/Danny._

_Punto de vista del personaje mencionado en el titulo del dabble._

_La serie no me pertenece, si no a sus creadores, escritores, directores, etc._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**CINCO**

**EL AMIGO **

Chin Ho Kelly es una persona tranquila, observadora y analítica, no pierde ningún detalle de todo lo que le rodea, e intenta mantener todas las situaciones bajo control.

Así que siempre miraba aquellas reacciones y gestos de sus compañeros, sus peleas matrimoniales, sus miradas, estaban enamorados, y ellos no se daban cuenta.

Sonríe burlonamente cada que alguien pregunta que si están casados, y desde que no le hacen caso al pobre que pregunto, este automáticamente asume que es afirmativo, en realidad, su prima y él han estado apostando que cuando será la boda. Él sabe que va a ganar empezando el año.

- ¡McGarrett! – su rubio compañero de tierra firme se encontró con el mencionado, saliendo del agua con algunos raspones pero vivo.

- ¿Los tienen a todos? – pregunto Steve muy quitado de la pena, mientras se quitaba la camiseta.

- ¡Tú maldito idiota!, ¡Hundiste el barco! – se quejo el rubio, si, hoy no había volado el barco, lo había hundido.

- En realidad eso no fue mi culpa – Steve solo le miro divertido.

- Eres un amuleto de mala suerte – gruño el rubio, seguramente intentando no mandar un puñetazo.

Chin negó con la cabeza, mientras su prima sacaba fotos, mujeres.

De vez en cuando ha querido encerrarlos en un sótano y dejarlos ahí, para ver si por una vez por todas dejaban esas demostraciones en público y lo hacían bien y duro en lo íntimo. Pero hasta el momento no lo ha hecho. Pero bien que podía amenazarlos para guardar su secreto si molestaban mucho.


	6. Danny Williams

_Punto de vista del personaje mencionado en el titulo del dabble._

_La serie no me pertenece, si no a sus creadores, escritores, directores, etc._

_Gracias a quienes dejaron comentarios y agregaron a favoritos esta historia, me hacen muy felices, ultimo dabble, y no, no va a ver Extra._

_Gracias a __eminahinata__, __Yvarlcris__, lea1-santome, __Neko Italia Angel__, __Jazmingirl__ y todas las personas que leyeron._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**SEIS**

**ÉL AMOR DE SU VIDA**

Él era el amor de su vida.

Por supuesto.

Aunque fuera un imbécil Robocot del futuro credo años luz antes, diversificando las dimensiones y colapsándolas, pero ese no era el punto, el punto verdadero es como habían llegado a esa situación.

No tuvo que ver lo atractivo que era, o que pareciese James Bond estadounidense. Por supuesto que no. Mucho menos que explotará cosas en un dos por tres, y que le sacara de sus casillas, que después descubrió era para llamar su atención.

Si, quizás duro un montón de tiempo en darse cuenta, y fue cuando culparon a Steve de matar a la gobernadora, y vaya que la paso mal. Ambos la pasaron mal.

Pero nada que una noche de confesiones y sexo duro no arreglará después de demostrar la inocencia de Steve, una larga y extenuante noche.

Nadie sabía que ya era novios. Bueno, Chin lo descubrió recientemente, y solo porque era observador.

Que ellos eran malditos cuando se trataba de vengarse, aguantar un año de, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan de casados?, hacia mella, especialmente en él.

Ya quería ver sus caras cuando les comunicarán la boda.

Que sería mañana.

A las 4 de la tarde.

El gobernador había proclamado el derecho del matrimonio homosexual. Serían los primeros en casarse.

Debería llevar la cámara de fotos.

Si, porque Danny Williams amaba por alguna extraña razón al hombre más sexy, impetuoso y peligroso del planeta, y a pesar de que su sentido común le dictaba alejarse, él era feliz con Steve McGarrett.

Y al que no le pareciera,

Pues había un lindo club de fans esperando desgarrar a los opositores.


End file.
